sugarcodefandomcom-20200215-history
Programming
Introduction ToDo History ToDo Lessons 'Debugging' Tips and tricks that will help you find problems, along with saving your sanity. Languages 'Python' 'Java' Data Structures ToDo Compilers ToDo 'Machine Learning' ToDo Resources Wikipedia Articles ToDo 'Books' Clean Code: A Handbook of Agile Software Craftsmanship By: Robert C. Martin Code Complete: A Practical Handbook of Software Construction By: Steve McConnel Design Patterns: Elements of Resuable Object-Oriented Software By: Erich Gamma, Richard Helm, Ralph Johnson, and John Vlissides Head First Design Patterns By: Elisabeth Freeman, Eric Freeman, Bert Bates, Kathy Sierra, and Elisabeth Robson Patterns of Enterprise Application Architecture By: Martin Fowler Programming Pearls By: Jon Bentley Refactoring: Improving the Design of Existing Code By: Martin Fowler, Kent Beck, John Brant, William Opdyke, and Don Roberts Test Driven Development: By Example By: Kent Beck The Mythical Man-Moth: Essays on Software Engineering By: Frederick P. Brooks The Pragmatic Programmer: From Journeyman to Master By: Andrew Hunt and David Thomas UML Distilled: A Brief Guide to the Standard Object Modeling Language (3rd Edition) By: Martin Fowler Working Effectively with Legacy Code By: Michael Feathers Open Learning Electrical and Computer Science Engineering courses at MIT's OpenCourseWare Coursea Coursea offers excellent courses on the desciple of computer science. If you can't enroll in a class, try searching around youtube. You might still be able to find the video lectures. 'Computer Scientist, Developers and Computer Nerds' The following people are what I consider to be the pillars of computer scientist. They are all incredible smart and do an amazing job on sharing their wealth of information. 'Donald Kuth' Donald Kuth help laid the ground work for the computer science filed with his book, The Art of Computer Programming. Kuth is an interesting guy with plenty of information and wisdom to absorb. Your best bet on finding publicly available information from Kuth is to search YouTube. Kuth has quite a few YouTube videos some posted by Standford and others form various talks. Books: The Art of Computer Programming Surreal Numbers 'Harold Abelson' Abelson, along with Sussman, is most well known for a course he taught at MIT back in 1986 called Structure and Interpretation of Computer Programs. Both the course along with accompanying text book with the same name are publicly available at MIT and are definitely a most read, programmer or not. Abelson is an amazing teacher and will change the way you look any piece of code or a problem. Books: Structure and Interpretation of Computer Programs Turtle Geometry: The Computer As a Medium for Exploring Mathematics Blown to Bits: Your Life, Liberty, and Happiness After the Digital Explosion 'Gerald Jay Sussman' Gerald Jay Sussman created the influential course at MIT, Structure and Interpretation of Computer Programs with Harold Abelson, which is now publicly available on OpenCourseWare. If you haven't watch the lectures yet, then leave this page and head over. You'll see first hand the power of wishful thinking, or as I like to call it making it up as you go along. Books: Structure and Interpretation of Computer Programs Structure Interpretation Classical Mechanics 'Marven Minsky' Marven Minsky is one of the smartest person alive, and a pillar in the artificial intelligence and machine learning disciplines. I believe is only course being offered at OpenCourseWare is The Society of Mind. Books: The Society of Mind The Emotion Machine Web Articles ToDo Category:Programming